


By the sea

by Amaya_Niji



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Inktober, Kinda, Life Is Strange Spoilers, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Niji/pseuds/Amaya_Niji
Summary: Some years after the "Sacrifice Arcadia Bay" ending, Max and Chloe enjoy a calm date by the sea.





	By the sea

**Writober 2018 day 1: OTP**

 

 

 

It's been almost two years since Arcadia Bay was destroyed by an unexpected storm and a gigantic tornado. It's strange, thinking that in such a small amount of time both Chloe and Max's lives changed so much.

First of all came the guilt and the doubt: was sacrificing Arcadia Bay really the right choice? Was that the only other option?  
The only certain and constant element in Max's life was Chloe. The distance between them could only be so far before they felt homesick and needed each other's presence again. Only that way they felt safe.

She changed much. They both did, actually: her best friend was now at least a little more responsible and careful, but still a hot-headed hot girl. Max 's nerdish part eventually surpassed the dark phase and was now settled somewhere between dorky forever teenager and simple young adult. And the love for photography was still there, in case someone's wondering.

“Hello, hearth to Max?”

Max's attention suddenly shifted from the crow flying above their heads to the girl beside her. Damn, she looks offended. And beautiful, of course.

“Sorry, I was just overthinking. What did I miss?”

Chloe pouted and looked away, towards the sea in front of them. Her unchanged blue hair looked stunning around the thick clouds that towered the dawn.

“'Yeah sorry sweetheart I totally wasn't ignoring you on our date. Excuse me while I stare at that boring crow and keep talking please'”

Oh, right. They were best friends, but nothing kept them from being girlfriends too. Max smiled softly and tried to win her back.

“Come on Captain Chloe, you know the time we spend together is priceless”

“Woah you sure? How can it be Price-less when I'm right he-”

A loud laugh made a couple of seagulls fly away.

“You did not just..! Oh my god, how did we end up together again?”

No one was around, probably due to the cool weather that made most tourists cautious. They were sitting on the sand, bare-feet and hand in hand, their hair still wet after hours sun-bathing and playing around.

“You know it babe. Anyways, I was trying to be nice here. How does going back to the hotel and take a warm bath sound?”

Mission accomplished: Chloe's pout was vanished, replaced by a calm expression.

“Deal”

Max was already standing up and offering a helping hand to her girlfriend. She accepted the hand, but instead of getting up the older girl grabbed her and made them both tumble, laughing again. They stayed still for a moment, letting the sea distract them and hearing one other's heartbeats. When the sun finally set, they silently got up and walked towards their hotel, talking about trivial things and simply enjoying each other's company.

It was in moments like this, when she could almost forget the regret and the insecurity, that Max felt like the answer to all of her questions has always been right there. Chloe was right.

The powers might have not lasted, but the two of them did.

And they will last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is my first published work and it's not much, but since it's October, Life is Strange 2 has been released and I found this (https://fanwriters.files.wordpress.com/2018/09/writober2.jpg?w=809), I still wanted to write something.  
> Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think (also English isn't my first language so I apologize for potential errors ^^')


End file.
